


Espontánea

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly nunca había tenido tiempo para pensar cuando se trataba de Jack y tal vez por eso era que hacerlo ahora sólo la estaba haciendo dudar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espontánea

Antes, recordaba Carly, no había sido tan difícil.

Ella no había tenido reparos a la hora de infiltrarse en un hospital u otro lugar, en seguirlo hacia el Satélite o incluso en intentar ocultarse entre sus pertenencias con un moño de regalo incluido.

Pero todas esas veces había actuado espontáneamente, consciente de que si se detenía a pensar sería demasiado tarde y Jack dejaría de estar a su alcance.

Ahora, en cambio, había pasado horas y horas imaginando el momento en el que se encontrarían y considerando qué decir sin poder decidirse por nada.

Porque aunque tenía a la mano su credencial de periodista y había conseguido que uno de sus contactos la ayudara a entrar al hotel en el que Jack se estaba hospedando durante su estadía en Ciudad Domino, lo último que tenía en mente era su trabajo y lo que quería preguntarle no eran sus impresiones sobre su último contrincante, sino si se acordaba de ella y si se quedaría por más que unos días o, si no era así, si volvería pronto y si...

El sonido de pasos y voces en el corredor sacó a Carly de sus pensamientos e hizo que se asomase con cuidado desde su escondite junto a la planta decorativa en el rincón para confirmar quiénes eran.

Si se trataba de Jack, regresando al fin a su habitación, tendría que actuar de inmediato y salir a su encuentro. Y si no era así, lo que debía hacer era evitar que la viesen o al menos hacer algo para que no creyesen que era una persona sospechosa a pesar de estar ocultándose de esa manera.

Un vistazo le bastó para saber que se trataba del primero, acompañado por el que parecía ser su manager y un par de guardaespaldas, lo cual la obligó a no pensar más, apartar las ramas de la planta con el mayor cuidado que podía en su afán, y exclamar:   
—¡Jack! —Carly no pudo decir más, ya que antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo uno de los hombres se ubicó frente a Jack y el otro la tomó de un brazo, impidiéndole acercarse más.

—¿Carly? —pronunció Jack, aparentemente sorprendido, y con un gesto le indicó a sus dos guardaespaldas que la dejasen. Carly masajeó su brazo previamente aprisionado cuando se encontró libre y Jack continuó hablando—: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se suponía que ella debía hacer las preguntas, pero el que Jack sí la recordase bastó para que sonriese y olvidase ese detalle.

—Vine a verte —dijo y sin preocuparse por parecer molesta comentó—: Podrías avisar antes de venir.

—Un rey no tiene que hacer tal cosa —respondió Jack, resoplando—, su presencia misma anuncia su aparición.

A Carly le costó no reír con alivio al escuchar eso, pero no hizo nada para impedir que su sonrisa se agrandase.

Jack seguía siendo tal como lo recordaba y eso hacía más fácil seguirlo, contenta cuando él la invitó a pasar a su suite en lugar de seguir hablando en el corredor, siguiendo sus instintos e impulsos en lugar de usar la cabeza y sin sentir ningún nerviosismo ni dudar por ningún momento, tal como había sido desde el principio.

Y tal vez así era como debía seguir siendo.


End file.
